Girls Are Evil
by iwritesinsnottragediesxx
Summary: What does Ishida think of girls? Find out in this ONE SHOT....[IshixInoue]


**Title:** Girls Are Evil

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Ishida/Inoue

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 1,052

**Summary/Description: **What does Ishida think of girls?

**Warning/Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Kubo Tite owns it all.

**This story has been written in first person from Ishida's POV…**

-----------------------------------------

**Girls are Evil**

It all started out on a bright sunny day. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping and I was happy. Just the other day I had sewn one of my best dresses for my doll collection. You could tell that the threads had been placed evenly apart with precision and held firmly onto the material. You could tell only an expert craftsman such as I could do such nice work…I thought to myself as I boasted with a wide grin on my face.

That was one thing I could do, I could understand, I would have no fear of taking a challenge in! But, there _was_ one thing that I was absolutely scared of, did not understand and did not want to understand-girls.

You see, in my opinion, girls are quite confusing. One minute they're happy and giggling while the next they're down in the dumps shedding tears the size of boulders! I don't know what aggravates their emotions like that…probably PMS? Oh I don't know. Sometimes I think that they're super natural beings that came down on the earth and they are plotting vengeance on all mankind so that they can gain control of the world and brain wash us into falling in love with them with their charming smiles, gorgeous, silky hair and their feminine curves….their curves…_sigh_.

Girls are evvvvvil.

And sadly I fell into one of their carefully planned schemes- like a helpless fish caught in a net. See, I was just minding my business walking home from a tough day of school. The Crafts Club had held a meeting today for the upcoming Teddy Bear Fair, and me being the head of the club had to take control of everything. Seemed like one of our fabric suppliers had gotten the wrong shade of mauve for one of the classic French teddy bear's dresses (which by the way is the most important piece in the whole fair and you had to be very picky about it) and it took me two hours to sort everything out. I was dead beat.

Yawning half way home I suddenly stopped abruptly in my tracks. There in front of me stood a small bunch of girls standing in a circle. They were all in my class, and they were huddled tightly together whispering and giggling. Suddenly they stopped and turned their gaze to me…all of them with a big, wide grin on their face. _Uh-oh_…I thought to myself. From previous experience I came to figuring out that when there is a large group of girls huddled up together like that then they are alwaysup to no good… **_always_**.

I could hear whispers from behind the girls…

"Go Orihime go!"

"Yea come on Orihime, you've been waiting for this for so long…just go already…"

I looked confusingly at the girls…_Inoue-san? Was she here? Why…what's going on here?_ I gulped nervously as I turned my gaze towards Tatsuki who was standing nearby. I looked at her questioningly, trying to figure out if she could give me an answer to what was going on. But she just stood there and grinned- she knew something was going to happen…she was evil.

Suddenly I heard someone being pushed out through the crowd of giggling girls- Orihime. She was wearing a nice plaid skirt with a nice fitting dress shirt on top…she looked quite cute actually. I gulped, _what's going on….Inoue?_ I thought.

Inoue looked back at the bunch of girls in anxiety, but they kept shaking their hands and loudly whispering..."Go, Go…!"

Inoue slowly walked up towards me, her hands shyly folded in front of her… and her head bowed down since she was blushing severely. She walked ever so slowly up to me, closer and closer and closer. And the giggling girls giggled louder and louder- the anxiety was building up. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment! _What do I do- do I run, do I stay here? AHHHH…._ I thought as my mind raced with fright.

It was only a couple of metres, but to me it felt like an eternity…each step made my heart skip a beat and each giggle made another tear of sweat slither down my cherry face.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Inoue stood right in front of me and she finally managed to raise her head. Dead silence. The girls huddled in the group behind her had finally stopped giggling as they held their breath in suspense. Even the evil Tatsuki had swapped the grin off her face as her eyes seemed to protrude from her eye lids with anxiety.

Well, in this awkwardly, awkward silence I finally managed to peck out a few words…."…uh…..hi Inoue-san…" Inoue just kept smiling, but I could tell her mind was racing as well. She was acting different then how I have ever seen her act before. She was quiet, and shy…..it was getting quite scary.

"…sorry Ishida- kun…" Inoue finally managed to whisper after I strained my ears to hear.

_What- why is she saying sorry?_ I thought desperately.

Though my question had been answered quite quickly- in that one second Inoue had pulled my tie down so that my face and her face were looking straight at one another. Then she slowly leaned her face into mine- and…..she kissed me! I felt her tender lips glide smoothly across the surface of mine- it was a quick one, but boy did it feel good.

I was shocked…I didn't even know what happened- everything had happened so quickly. All I remember is Inoue- san quickly running away after that, giggling devishly saying- "Sorry Ishida-kun! It was a dare!"

And with that they all ran away giggling madly while I stood there in utter shock, placing my hand on my burning lips which just a second ago had occupied Inoue's. _What just happened?_ I thought to myself.

I had fallen into their deadly trap- with just that one kiss….i had fallen for their scheme like a pawn that had been needlessly attacked by the Queen. Who knows, maybe she had some kind of poisonous lip gloss that made me never forget that one sweet, tender kiss. Like a cloth of silk that had been lightly grazed across my tingling lips. I had fallen head over heels for her.

…..evil…..girls are so evil….

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N- heyy I hope you guys liked my story- I'm sorry for any OOCness, but I tried to make the whole story in Ishida's perspective! This was my first Bleach Fanfic...i hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review! ) **


End file.
